guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dunham
Yeah, I'd be interested in hearing what uses people have for this guy. Orion's decent for the Shiverpeaks due to the Fire Magic (however random its actual usefulness is), but after that, I take Reyna and/or Claude to fill out. Anyone used Dunham extensively? Have some field reports? Nunix :I have qualms with the line "He is very weak and dies fairly quickly". I believe this is from someone's individual subjective experience, along with him being a priority target more than the other casters. I was playing at Abbadon's Mouth today with 7 henchies trying to skill cap and do bonus. We ran into a Wurm, massive henchies died, and he ended up tanking the wurm by spamming distortion (ie the wurm already killed off quite a few other henchies). While Mhenlo was up and healing him, he didn't get hit all that often to require much healing at all, and eventually I rebirthed everyone, while Dunham still tanking the wurm's attack, and finished off the wurm. Cynn and Orion are probably much easier to kill, their self-preservation skill being the aura of restoration only (they don't even use wards). Also, all forms of chaos attacks (spell or wand) goes right through the armor, which when you go against heavy armored mobs, is very useful. Anyways, is there a link of reference to controlled statistical test done by any of the fan forums to compare Dunham's "target priority" compared with Orion and others? - PanSola 15:29, 17 October 2005 (EST) :: So mob AI lists hex users as a higher priority target than other casters, even healers? Didn't know that before (-: I still don't like the "He is very weak" because all caster henchies are pretty much equivalently weak except for monks who can self-heal/protect more... - PanSola 17:24, 17 October 2005 (EST) :::I put in that reference about him dying quickly because in the Southern Shiverpeaks, that was the case all the time. I think because he hexes the warriors, the warriors go after him. The problem with Distrotion is that he can only spam it so much in a heavy fight and also, it does little to protect him from spell casters. Like I said in Reyna's talk page, he is designed with warriors in mind. This is why he was able to stand up to a single warrior who hits once every 2 seconds (the above mentioned wurm). that is the special case, however. Normally there will be a few spell casters around. --Karlos 21:39, 17 October 2005 (EST) ::::I personally love Dunham for his hex/enchantment removal. Nothing like seeing a mob cast Mark of Protection and having Dunham drain it, though admittedly it's a pretty rare occurance (he does seem to have gotten better at it recently... maybe they changed his programming?) Imagined Burden can also be useful for keeping melee mobs in a Meteor Shower with the casters...--Kiiron 10:35, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::This discussion is ages old, but my recent adventures with Dunham in the Southern Shiverpeaks tells me that the line He is most enemy spellcasters' #1 target, and he dies fairly quickly. is hogwash. I find Dunham to be quite possibly the most useful of the henchmen, beyond the healers. His abilities to strip enchantments and shatter hexes are extremely useful, especially against stone summit doylak riders of various kinds -- sometimes more so than a "real" player, because Dunham is much faster at spotting that Mark of Protection than most players would be. And I don't think I've ever seen him die first; that dubious honor invariably goes to Cynn or... ahem... my own elementalist. --Bishop 06:23, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I recall him spamming distortion out of combat draining his energy - Lavvaran 11:12, 10 July 2006 (CDT) He'd be so much more useful if he carried Conjure Phantasm. 132.203.83.38 15:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) No healing I think that the line 'the only henchman without a way to heal himself' should be changed since Orion also has no way to fix himself up (since elementals dont really have any healing arts) or reworded so that it doesnt sound that way. Maybe the only henchman who doesnt bring the skill to heal himself (since again there is no healing in elementals) would be better. : I believe Cynn and Orion both carry Aura of Restoration. You can argue how insignificant it is all you want, but it's a self heal. (-: -PanSola 12:31, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Quotes Someone, I'm pretty sure it was Dunham, has a quote in the Ring of Fire Islands about how he should've been an elementalist, but I wasn't fast enough to get a screenshot. -- Gordon Ecker 05:59, 22 August 2006 (CDT) It's true, I just got the quote from him during Abaddon's Mouth mission. I fumbled looking for the screenshot button though. :( Still, adding it to the quotes list. 24.6.147.36 22:05, 14 December 2006 (CST) "I should have been an elementalist." 65.30.20.78 14:20, 8 April 2007 (CDT) best evar Is it just me, or has the quotes that dunham been given made him like the most unintentionally hilarious hench ever? Or is it just me? PedroPickles :It's probably just you :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:48, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::It made him a spoiled noble rich boy before the Searing. :::I agree, it's not just you. The "rock" quote in the Crystal Desert, which I don't care to repeat, had my guildies and I gaping at him for quite a while when we first noticed him, followed by bouts of uncontrollable laughter. I've gotta say, he doesn't do much to disprove that whole "Mesmers are prissy and effete" stereotype, does he? Zaq 05:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) Royalist? From his quote about "I never much cared for King Adelbern", it struck me that Dunham might be one of the Royalists mentioned in pre-searing Ascalon. It would make sense since Dunham is very "upper class" and would explain him traveling with the henchmen (knowing Orion from his brush with the Royalists). This is just pure speculation on my part but I'm curious as to other people's thoughts & opinions. Pjfresh 22:22, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Old discussion, but yeah, it seems likely. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:02, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Distortion or Hex Breaker? The text of the page has Dunham using and even spamming Distortion, but the skills listed illustration shows Hex Breaker rather than Distortion as his stance? Which is it? :The henchmen had their skills updated a couple months ago. Not all of the articles have been reworked to reflect their new skills yet. You wanna do it? —Dr Ishmael 23:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC)